Rude
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: Flynn would treat her well. Unfortunately, her father doesn't think so. Modern era. One-shot. Based off the song 'Rude' by MAGIC!


_Rude_

**A/N: This is based off the song 'Rude' by MAGIC! I love that song. It's a great song xD Anyway, I don't write a lot of Tangled, but I decided that I needed to for this song. I could see Rapunzel's father turning Flynn away. **

* * *

Flynn Rider was rarely ever nervous.

Although popular, he wasn't particularly into all the benefits of the in-crowd; he played the field with whatever girl struck his fancy at that time, often using her shamelessly until he reached what he really wanted. He lived on the wrong side of town, had done drugs more times than even he himself could count, and couldn't remember a Saturday night when he wasn't drunk. Flynn Rider had done quite a few things and girls in his time. And he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

But then she came into his life, and she changed it forever.

Well, she didn't exactly come into his _life_; she came stumbling into his school, all impossibly long blonde hair and huge green eyes, instantly befriending everyone she came across. Suddenly, he wasn't the confident and self-assured guy he used to be. Around her, he stuttered. Around her, he blushed. Around her, his heart jumped up and down like his ribcage was a trampoline, and then it stuffed itself in his throat. Around her, Flynn forgot his own name.

He wasn't even sure what it was about her that made her so beautiful to him. Maybe it was the clear green eyes that seemed to see everything about him, even the things he didn't see, the things about himself that he hated or hid. Every insecurity he had tried to cover up, she seemed to see. But instead of judging him for them, she always smiled at him when they passed each other. She laughed politely at any joke she'd overheard him tell, and she even said hello to him whenever she saw him.

Flynn didn't have a lot of true friends that knew him as well as they liked to think they did, but even they couldn't help but notice the drastic change in his personality. He became distracted, drank less, quit experimenting altogether, and suddenly didn't have a new girlfriend every week. Even weirder, he seemed to have stopped seeing girls as mere playthings to possess; he showed a new and slightly odd respect for the girls in his school.

He quickly learned the girl's name was Rapunzel, but it took him much longer than that to actually get up the nerve to approach her. Other guys were talking to her daily, flattering her, waiting for her by her locker, paying her more attention than she had ever expected.

When he finally did manage to pluck up the courage and ask her for a date, she'd surprised him by agreeing rather enthusiastically, with a huge smile.

And, although their first few dates went well, she ended up confessing to him that her father wasn't so happy about their relationship, and that the man might ask Flynn to dinner to get to know him better and make sure his "intentions" were "chaste" or something like that, and to be prepared if he did.

This was why the eighteen-year-old was currently riding out to her house, his hands clenched tight on the steering wheel. No, her father had not asked him to dinner. He was going over uninvited, but his heart was beating fast in hope and anxiety.

Flynn Rider was rarely ever nervous, but he was nervous now.

The Corona Mansion was even more impressive than he last remembered; he had never, ever seen a house as nice as this one before, considering the kind of neighborhood he himself came from. He trod slowly up the scrubbed white walk, taking a few deep breaths. So what if her father didn't approve now? Mr. Corona would approve of him, once he met him.

But the idea of meeting the man was slightly intimidating, even to a guy like Flynn. He wasn't as confident as he let everyone believe; he just hid his insecurities fairly well. And one of those insecurities was that he just couldn't really believe that he deserved a girl as fantastic as Rapunzel. She deserved a prince on a white horse, a knight in shining armor, not somebody as painfully ordinary as himself.

He fiddled uncomfortably with his sleeves as he reached the door, raising a slightly shaking hand to ring the doorbell. As he waited, he heard running footsteps from inside.

"Could you get that, dear?" A woman called, and the door opened roughly.

Mr. Corona was standing in the doorway, his face stretched into a relaxed and welcoming smile. The moment his eyes landed on Flynn, his expression grew cold.

"Sir…" Flynn began, putting a hand on the door, just in case the man tried to shut it on him. "I know that you don't approve of me, that you don't think I'm good enough for your daughter, but I…" God, he had never had to do this before, and he was already botching it up. No matter that he had practiced his words a hundred times on the way over. "…I swear that I'll treat her well, if you let me. If you let me have her—

"I won't give you my blessing," Mr. Corona snapped, his eyes blazing. "My answer is no."

"Dad?" Rapunzel appeared suddenly behind her father, tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear, her familiar chameleon perched on her shoulder, turning gold to blend in with her hair. "What's going on? Who's—? Oh, hi, Flynn!" she smiled brightly at him, offering him a little wave before her father slammed the door.

"Goodbye!" he yelled coldly.

"Dad!" Rapunzel sounded a little angry now from behind the door. "Why did you do that, that was so rude!"

"He's not good enough for you!"

"He's fine!"

"Do you know what neighborhood he lives in?"

"Well…money doesn't matter, I mean—

"That kid's nothing but trouble!"

"Dad, you don't know that!"

"He's too pretty! He's hiding something!"

Flynn swallowed nervously, turning around to head for his car once more.

"No, he's not! Why do you have to be so _rude_?!"

* * *

Again, Flynn asked the question.

"Can I have your blessing?"

"The answer's still no."

The door was slammed in his face that time as well, but Rapunzel had been out of the house at that time, and she had not come storming down the stairs again.

* * *

"YES!" Rapunzel squealed, throwing her arms around her boyfriend of five years, nearly knocking the small black box, ring and all, right out of his hands. She kissed him all over, his forehead, his cheek, his lips, his nose…just about anywhere she could reach was good enough. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Her father refused to walk her down the aisle, and her mother led the man away from the proceedings, letting her daughter, now twenty-one, to plan her wedding in peace.


End file.
